Respira Profundo
by Bennett J
Summary: "Admítelo. Él te agrada y por eso tienes la equivocada idea de que te gusta..." Cid le miró fijamente, Aspros sintió que aquella limpia mirada lo desnudaba por completo.(Pequeño intervalo de una historia que quizá seguirá. The Lost Canvas UA).


_Nuestras vidas terminarán en un destello, las puertas se cerrarán al silbatazo de partida, y la desazón no desaparecerá. Respira profundo y mantenlo ahí._

* * *

Aspros tiró de su maleta, mientras maldecía la incompetencia de los trabajadores de la aerolínea por haberlo detenido más tiempo del necesario debido a un problema con el sistema. Se había perdido el tren que lo sacaría de aquella isla-aeropuerto, y seguramente llegaría muy noche al lugar en el que se quedaría a partir de ese momento.

Su tío lo había mantenido con él por dos años, antes de regresarlo a Japón con el pretexto de que terminara sus estudios ahí. Lo cierto era que su nueva novia era una verdadera arpía, que sólo quería aprovecharse de él y veía en Aspros un obstáculo al cual había que desaparecer.

Estúpida.

Su tío no era tonto y seguro sabía de sus intenciones, pero claro, era mejor disfrutar de unos momentos de una relación que le traía montones de beneficios y mandarlo a él de regreso a Japón, mientras se solucionaban las cosas, es decir, mientras todavía podía coger con ella y favorecerse por los contactos de la mujer.

Mandó un mensaje a su hermano, diciéndole que estaba de regreso en Japón.

Durante su última conversación telefónica, habían discutido, puesto que Aspros había aplicado para la Handai en lugar de la Todai, todo porque en el momento en que Defteros explicaba el por qué había optado por esa universidad, Aspros estaba metiéndole mano a una despampanante rubia. Defteros se había dado cuenta del error de su hermano, por lo que había reído por días de él.

Y ahora estaba ahí. Solo. En Osaka, no en Tokio como se suponía. Arrendando un departamento destartalado. Con una maleta perdida. Y un humor infernal.

Cuando levantó la mirada de la pantalla de su teléfono, mientras ingresaba al andén del tren, su ánimo mejoró un poco.

Habían pasado unos años, pero no olvidaría aquel impasible rostro.

—Vaya, esta sí que es una sorpresa. —sus palabras haciendo evidente su deleite. El sujeto al que le habló dio un casi imperceptible respingo y giró para mirar a Aspros.

El reconocimiento que se dibujó en su rostro hizo a Aspros sentirse ufanoso.

"_Inolvidable."_

—No una agradable. —le respondió el otro. Aspros sonrió y casi se le echa encima para darle un abrazo.

—Siempre tan sincero. —se inclinó, haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

—Pretendía ser grosero. —la carcajada limpia que soltó Aspros atrajeron la mirada de algunas personas, algunas manteniendo la vista en él, su atractiva apariencia siempre había tenido ese efecto en la gente.

—Me gusta tanto eso de ti. —el joven pareció turbado por un momento. Aspros respiró profundo y le sonrió, ya sin malintención. —Empecemos de nuevo. Como si fuese la primera vez que nos encontramos en la vida. —le tendió la mano. —Me llamo Aspros, estudiaré economía y… ¡ah, sí, Japón!

Soltó su maleta y se inclinó haciendo una reverencia.

—Viví un tiempo en Alemania, disculpa mis rudos modales. —recuperó su postura.

—Mi nombre…

—No, por favor. —se apresuró a interrumpir. —Compláceme.

El otro sabiendo a que se refería, le sonrió, hacía mucho que nadie le decía así.

—El Cid. —Aspros sonrió, regocijándose. —Es un placer conocerte.

* * *

Cuando El Cid se encontró con Aspros, aquel que en su adolescencia se encargara de uno de los episodios más detestables de recordar en su vida se presentó ante él, con una ufana sonrisa y tan campante como la última vez que lo vio, pensó en darse la vuelta y alejarse con rapidez de ahí.

Pero a pesar de que sabía que Aspros era alguien con quien se debía andar con cuidado, tenía algo que lo hacía atrayente, algo que obligaba a mirarlo cuando se te cruzaba por la calle, algo que te hacía imposible no acercarte a él aun cuando tus instintos te urgieran a correr hacia el otro lado.

Y ahí estaba.

Sonriendo como el gato de Cheshire.

A pesar de que su mente le gritaba desesperada que se alejara de él, escucharlo presentarse y esperando que hiciera lo mismo, su buena educación lo obligó a contestar.

"C_ompláceme._"

Y entendió. Hacía tanto tiempo que nadie le llamaba de esa manera que no pudo evitar sonreír con nostalgia.

Ahí comenzó todo.

Aspros estaba en la misma universidad que él y aunque las facultades eran completamente distintas, el otro se empeñó en hacer que su "nueva" amistad prosperara.

No estaba del todo acostumbrado a la personalidad extrovertida y muy llamativa de Aspros, tenía cierto carisma que lo hacía irresistible, y a diferencia de cuando eran simples estudiantes de instituto, ahora sabía disimular muy bien su parte oscura, aquella que lo hacía deleitarse con el sufrimiento ajeno, pisotear a los demás para conseguir lo que quería y manipular a las personas por el simple placer de hacerlo.

Pero ya llevaban varios meses siendo algo que suponía para Aspros era el sinónimo de amigos, a veces se acompañaban a estudiar, cada uno su respectivo material, otras salían a comer y beber y otras tantas, Aspros lo esperaba afuera de su trabajo en la librería en la que Cid trabajaba para luego hacer… cosas comunes, como ver la televisión.

—Tu trabajo es tan aburrido. —Aspros bostezó, mientras miraba con desdén el escaparate en el que se exhibían los nuevos tomos de las revistas de manga.

—No lo es. —respondió con sencillez, se pasó la correa de su mochila sobre el pecho, dejándola colgar por su hombro.

—Si lo es. —el tono infantil de Aspros por un momento le recordó a Cid al pequeño que había llorado porque no había alcanzado a comprar el nuevo tomo de Metal Hero. Casi sonrió. —Además ¿quién es ese con el que te la pasas hablando?

Cid parpadeó y miró a Aspros.

—No me la paso hablando en el trabajo. —se defendió.

—Claro que si lo haces. —acusó. —Te vi, un chico alto de gafas, estuviste mucho tiempo con él y por eso saliste tarde.

Ah.

Así que lo había visto. Suponía que como Aspros acostumbraba llegar tarde, no notaría que había tardado un poco más de lo acostumbrado, aunque algo en el tono ofendido del otro le hacía sospechar que no era la primera vez que sucedía.

—No sucederá de nuevo. —prometió. Aspros entrecerró sus párpados y apretó sus labios.

—Mentiroso. —acusó. Cid rió por el tono y la mueca del otro.

—Te ayudaré con tu próximo plan malvado. —ofreció, mientras empujaba la puerta del Mc Donalds y se hacía a un lado para dejar pasar al otro. Aspros sonrió hermosamente y las chicas que le miraron desde una mesa cercana chillaron emocionadas.

—¿Espada incluida? —Cid se había acostumbrado un poco al extraño tren de pensamientos de Aspros y aunque en un principio había sido harto difícil, ahora sabía que muchas veces eran simples bromas que no llevaban a ningún lado, por lo que accedió.

—Espada incluida.

* * *

—Explícame de nuevo por qué estoy haciendo esto. —Cid, miró su reflejo y apretó un poco más el cinto de su pantalón. Vestía una especie de hakama completamente negro que se le hacía un tanto familiar.

—Prometiste ayudarme con mi siguiente maldad. —respondió Aspros, mientras continuaba tomando fotos con su teléfono móvil.

—¿Y me puedes explicar cómo esto es parte de tus malvados planes? —Cid tomó la enorme espada hecha de cartón.

Espada incluida ahora adquiría un nuevo sentido para él.

—Si te lo explicara perdería la gracia. —le sonrió, Cid suspiró mientras negaba con la cabeza se colocó en la posición que Aspros le había pedido momentos atrás.

Mientras Cid iba adoptando poses para imitar las que tomaba Aspros mientras este continuaba tomándole fotos.

—Ahora sin la parte de arriba del uniforme. —Cid suspiró y negó con la cabeza, mientras se armaba de paciencia para retirar la parte de arriba del uniforme, aunque sólo alcanzó a desatar los lazos que lo fijaban a su cuerpo.

—Recuérdame no ofrecerme de nuevo a ayudarte con tus planes malvados. —Aspros asintió entusiasta. Entonces se acercó un poco a Cid para ayudarle a acomodarse en la pose que quería. Mientras sus manos se apoyaban en los fuertes brazos de Cid, un recuerdo pasó por su mente.

—Esto me trae recuerdos de juventud. —Cid arrugó un poco su ceño.

—Hablas como un anciano. —Aspros rió entre dientes.

—Soy un anciano muy vigoroso. —Cid se obligó a permanecer en donde estaba.

—Ni anciano ni vigoroso, te he visto mientras subíamos las escaleras del templo. —en navidad, Cid y Aspros habían ido al festival del templo a tomar amazake, las escaleras eran enormes y aunque la mayoría de las personas se detenían en el descanso de la mitad a tomar un poco de aire, ellos se habían detenido dos veces, bajo el pretexto de Aspros de mirar chicas lindas, aunque era bastante evidente que sus piernas le temblaban por subir tantas escaleras.

—Minucias. —desestimó con un movimiento de su mano. —Soy un mesteño en primavera. —Cid rió entre dientes, ya más presto a divertirse con el ácido humor del otro. —Cualquier yegua apreciaría un semental como yo.

—Hasta que te vieran subir escaleras. —Aspros, ofendido, se echó encima de Cid, tirándolo en la cama, la espada de cartón quedó tirada a un lado del mueble.

—¡Silencio, cabra montesa!

—¿Montesa…? —Cid empezó a reírse, Aspros mantuvo su mirada fija en el hombre debajo suyo, era la primera vez que lo veía reírse así. La ronca voz masculina de Cid le arrojó un latigazo de excitación que hizo pulsar su sexo. —Señor semental, se está equivocando de especie. —continuó riendo el Cid, imaginándose la graciosa escena de un caballo mirando hacia arriba de una montaña, mientras la cabra le balaba desde el risco que se asomaba.

—Quizá. —murmuró, levantando los brazos para sujetar las muñecas de Cid, mientras lo inmovilizaba en la cama.

—Bee… —Cid mantenía los espasmos de la risa anterior, mirando a Aspros antes de imitar el sonido de un balido. Aspros miró el rostro usualmente estoico de Cid, bajó un poco la vista, mirando su cuello y el pecho descubierto. Tragó saliva.

—Es tu culpa, idiota. —masculló, sonriendo, mientras se inclinaba para besar en los labios a Cid.

* * *

"—_Debes estar bromeando."_

Aspros tragó saliva antes de responder.

—No bromearía con algo así. —respondió. —Bueno, si lo haría. —corrigió cuando escuchó el bufido burlón de su hermano. _Ya lo hice antes._

"—_Pasas demasiado tiempo con él."_

—¡No paso tanto tiempo con él! —se defendió.

"—_Que yo sepa tú no vas por propia voluntad al templo, y hasta donde recuerdo, tu definición de diversión se traduce en salidas con chicas y a beber que culminan regularmente contigo siendo golpeado por la fulana de turno de la cual no recuerdas ni el nombre pero si cuantos lunares tiene en el trasero."_

—¡Oye! Esa es una información importante. —defendió.

"—_¿A cuántas chicas les has visto el trasero recientemente?"_

—Amh… la vida universitaria no se traduce en fiestas con las chicas más lindas de la facultad. —Aspros escuchó la risa de su hermano.

"—_Admítelo. Él te agrada y por eso tienes la equivocada idea de que te gusta de esa manera. Pero es algo más relacionado a tu reciente sequía."_

—Me duele que pienses que soy así de superficial. —fingió un tono herido.

"—_Sé que lo eres, no has hecho nada que me haga creer otra cosa."_

—Somos hermanos, ten un poco más de fe en mí.

"—_La misma que tienes tú de mí. Siendo sinceros, siempre has sido un egoísta, y cualquiera que te conozca como yo supondría que esperaste demasiado tiempo para cobrar venganza._

—Ni siquiera cruzó por mi cabeza. —respondió amargo, no sabía que sentir por la desconfianza de su hermano, pero lo disimuló con su usual desfachatez.

Defteros rió de nuevo.

"—_La venganza es un plato que se sirve frío."_

—Bien, supongo que no puedo esconder mi verdadera naturaleza de ti.

"—_No tendrías que intentarlo siquiera. Eres mi hermano, te acepto como eres."_

—¿Tú cómo estás? —se apresuró a cambiar el tema.

"—_Lo normal, ya sabes. Sísifo continua siendo ese blandengue del que cualquiera piensa que puede aprovecharse, así que ahí estoy yo, para alejar a los buitres."_

—Sin saber que tiene al más grande de todos como mejor amigo.

"—_¡Oye! _—sonó ofendido. —_Soy su sincero amigo."_

—Si, si. Apuesto a que le mostraste la foto que te envíe.

Aspros podía imaginarse la sonrisa gatuna de su hermano.

"—_A veces es divertido ver algo más que una estúpida sonrisa en su rostro."_

—Sádico al fin y al cabo. —Aspros miró hacia enfrente, permanecía sentado en una banca fuera de la biblioteca, esperando a que Cid saliera. La encargada lo había echado cuando comenzó a reírse por un comentario de su hermano y le hizo señas a Cid, advirtiéndole que lo esperaría afuera.

"—_Aunque tenías razón. No preguntó nada, pese a que se le notaba que moría por hacerlo."_

—Es un blandengue. —Cid se acercaba. —Tengo que irme, mi princesa se acerca.

"—_Creí que no te iban las princesas musculosas."_

—Las personas cambian.

"—_Tú no. Pon tus ideas en orden."_

Aspros cerró el teléfono celular y se levantó mientras caminaba hasta Cid, el otro movió la cabeza, haciendo un gesto de reconocimiento.

—¿Lo encontraste? —Cid asintió mostrándole un libro de consulta. —Bien. ¿Vas a mi casa?

Cid le miró fijamente, Aspros sintió que aquella limpia mirada lo desnudaba por completo. Era como si mirara dentro de su oscura alma y tratara de desenmarañas los terribles secretos que guardaba. El resentimiento que aún sentía por mucha gente. El deseo de hacer sufrir a tantos otros. Sin embargo parecía que lo atravesaba como una filosa estela de luz, que alumbraba sus monstruos y los apartaba. No podía evitar sentirse expuesto.

—Te prepararé gyoza. —ofreció.

"_Pasas demasiado tiempo con él."_

Al demonio con Defteros y sus estúpidas teorías.

Aspros aspiró profundo y sonrió.


End file.
